Ethan FromeOur Version
by LadyMeko
Summary: Ok i really hated this book. But we had to rewrite it for an assignment. Its not really a crossover, but i couldnot find a catagory for it. Our version is actully more interesting then the book. If you are ever forced to read the book. RUN!


**This was an assignment for english class that wendy typed up and i added input at 2 Am  
this book was retarded. If you are ever forced to read it. cry.**

**I do not own the book, charaters or any thing elce. THANK GOD!**

**Scene 1**:

_(Mattie is sweeping. Zeena is in the corner sitting in a chair.)  
_Zeena_: (calling) _Mattie! Mattie!  
Mattie: _(muttering to self_) Ever since I've come to live here she's always watching me; always pointing out my mistakes. She'll never leave me alone.  
Zeena (sitting in a wheeled chair.) Mattie Silver get over here right now! When I call you I do it for a reason so you better hurry up. I take you in off the street and give you a place to stay and food to eat. All I wanted in return was for you to do a little work around here.  
Mattie: I try Zeena, but we both know I'm not very strong or…  
Zeena_: (interrupting) _very smart! That's right you're just a stupid lazy girl. Now serve me some dinner.  
Mattie: Yes Zeena. _(She sets food on table.)_  
_(Ethan enters and sits down at table. Zeena clears throat loudly_.)  
Ethan: Oh right, sorry Zeena.  
_(Ethan gets up and rolls the chair over to the table then resumes his own seat.)_  
Zeena: That's better. Now we can start. _(Snaps fingers) _Mattie!  
Mattie: _(serves food and sits at the table_) So Zeena how are you feeling today?  
Zeena: _(whining) _Quite poor. I guess I just need a little extra help.  
Ethan: Oh Zeena I'm sorry.  
Mattie: So Ethan how was work?  
Ethan: It was okay.  
Mattie: Oh that's good.  
Ethan: Yes it was much…  
Zeena: (_interrupting by groaning loudly_) Ow, my stomach. _(To Mattie_) Take me to my room.  
(_Mattie wheels her out the door.)  
_Ethan: (Looks around and stands there doing nothing for about a minute.) I better go too. _(Follows Mattie out the door.)  
_  
**Scene two**:

(_Ethan is sitting at the table counting his fingers and scratching his head. He looks at his watch and gets up.)  
_Ethan: (_calling to Zeena) _I guess I'm gonna go pick up Mattie now! _(Ethan walks over to the door and looks through the window.) _They're coming. _(He hides behind the corner of the door.)_  
Denis Eady: How about a ride home Mattie?  
Mattie: Hmm no.  
Denis: Come on it'll be fun, plus it's cold outside.  
Mattie: Nope.  
Denis: Fine. Bye.  
Ethan: _(coming out of hiding_) Hey!  
Mattie: _(Happy to see Ethan) _Hey yourself Ethan.  
Ethan: Lets get home Matt.  
Mattie: Righty-oh Ethan!  
Ethan: Ya know I guess we'll have to start looking for someone else for when you marry Denis.  
Mattie: DENIS? Yeah right.  
Ethan: (_Embarrassed) _Oh… never mind then.  
Mattie_: (looks at Ethan strangely but says nothing)  
(They reach the door and Ethan turns the knob but finds that it's locked. He pounds on it and calls for Zeena. Zeena answers the door with a key in her hand.)  
_Zeena: _(Cruelly waving the key_) Looking for this?  
Ethan: Ha, look! that's the key!  
Zeena: _(Eyeing up Mattie_) Yes Ethan it is_. (Zeena pats his head.) Good boy. (Ethan Grins stupidly)_  
Ethan: _(Ethan moves to follow Zeena but shakes his head.) _I think I'll stay down here for a while.  
Zeena: _(looking disgusted_) It's mighty cold down here but whatever.  
_(Mattie and Zeena leave. Ethan stands there for a while, looks around, shivers, and follows his wife out.)_

_  
_**Scene 3**: - at this point we stopped caring whether we failed or not -

(_Zeena and Mattie are sitting at the table waiting for Ethan).  
_Zeena: Where is that idiot Ethan? I'm starving.  
Mattie: I'm sure he's coming Zeena.  
(_Ethan enters and sits at the table)_  
Zeena: _(Clearing her throat) _I have an announcement to make. _(Dramatic pause_) I'm going away to stay with my aunt while I see a new doctor.  
Mattie and Ethan: Okay.  
Zeena: You can't stop me from going.  
Mattie and Ethan: Okay.  
Zeena: I'm leaving tomorrow.  
Mattie and Ethan: Okay.  
Zeena: Okay  
Scene 4: Mattie is setting up for dinner. She pulls out a pickle dish and sets it in the middle of the table. A cat is also on the table.  
_(Ethan enters_)  
Mattie: I tried to make it look nice for you Ethan.  
Ethan: Hmm really?  
Mattie: YES! I got out the pickle dish.  
Ethan: Pickle dish. Right.  
Mattie: Yes well, lets eat.  
Ethan: Right.  
(They eat but suddenly the cat knocks the pickle dish off the table.)  
Mattie: Oh no! Ethan what are we going to do? Damn cat.  
Ethan: Eh, don't worry about it I'll get some duct tape later. It'll be fine.  
Mattie: Well… ok.  
(Ethan gets up and puts the pieces back together. He sets them on the other table. Mattie leaves the room. Ethan asks random people in the audience if they have any duct tape. He gives up, shakes his head, and leaves. )  
**Scene 5: (**_Mattie is sweeping and Ethan is sitting at the table watching her. Zeena enters.)  
_Zeena: I have returned.  
Mattie: Oh Zeena we've missed you!  
Zeena: Ethan I would like to talk to you alone. _(She glares at Mattie.)_  
_(Mattie leaves the room.)  
_Ethan: What did you want Zeena?  
Zeena: The doctor says I have _(dramatic pause) _complications!  
Ethan: No! Not (_dramatic pause_) complications! Is there anything I can do?  
Zeena: I need a hired girl.  
Ethan: We could never afford another person in this house!  
Zeena: _(Shaking her head) _Ethan, Ethan, Ethan we're going to have to get rid of Mattie.  
Ethan: But where will she go? She's your cousin!  
Zeena: I don't know and I don't care.  
(_Ethan runs out to tell Mattie.)_  
Mattie: Is she okay?  
Ethan: She's kicking you out.  
Mattie: WHAT?  
Ethan: I tried to tell her. _(He pats her head)_ Your hair! It's soft yet springy like moss in the summer!  
_(Zeena bursts in)  
_Zeena: Who broke my dish?  
Ethan: I cannot tell a lie. It was (dramatic pause) the kitty!  
Zeena: The cat? I don't think so.  
Mattie: You're right Zeena, (dramatic pause) it was I.  
Zeena: You? (dramatic pause) Why was my dish out?  
Mattie: Well…  
Zeena: (_interrupting) _Never mind, I don't want to hear it. You're leaving tomorrow anyway.  
**Scene 6: **_(Ethan and Zeena are sitting at the table.)_**  
**Zeena: Someone's coming by later to take Mattie back to the Emerald City train station.

Ethan: No I'm taking her.  
Zeena: No.  
Ethan: You can't tell me what to do woman.  
_(Ethan storms out of the room.)_

Ethan: Come on Mattie, lets go.

Mattie: ok

_( They start to walk towards the city, and stop at the to of the hill)  
(_Ethan and Mattie are standing together by the sled.)  
Ethan: Where will you go?  
Mattie: I don't know Ethan. (dramatic pause) I can't go on without you.  
Ethan_: (sobbing_) I'll miss you matt! I love you.  
Mattie: (_slaps Ethan_) Pull yourself together man!  
Ethan: I have an Idea… Lets commit flashy double suicide.  
Mattie: well… hmm…  
Ethan: It'll be fun!  
Mattie: …okay!  
_(They get on the sled.)  
_Ethan: You smell like fresh sawdust, in the sun.  
Mattie: Just aim the sled at the tree.  
Ethan: Right.  
(_They go down the slope aiming for the tree.)  
_Ethan: Oh no! Matt we missed the tree!

Mattie: And were going off the cliff!

(they fall off cliff, and when they hit the bottom , crash in to several rocks and trees, and some how still survive.)_  
_Ethan : OWWWW! THAT WAS STUPID!

Mattie: you think? (passes out) _  
_Narrator: After their attempted suicide they are horribly crippled. Zeena must now care for her past caretaker and her now disabled and idiotic husband.  
THE END

see little blue button that says "review" Click it. thank you


End file.
